


Come for Dinner

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Developing Relationship, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Neighbors, One Shot, Slice of Life, Talking, not much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Cyclonus enjoys some dinner with his neighbor.





	

 

"A-Are you sure you don't want to bring home leftovers?  I made a lot..."

 

"It's fine, Miss Tailgate.  I have food to eat at my place; I would rather not waste your food because it spoiled."

 

"You'll have enough for work?"

 

Cyclonus sighed as he headed to the door, sitting down to put his shoes on.  "I will have enough for work, Miss Tailgate.  Please do not fret."

 

"I-I know..." she stood behind him, watching as he put his shoes on slowly, "But you... you said you sometimes didn't have time on your job to eat a proper meal."

 

So that was why she had cooked turkey rice soup.  It had seemed an odd choice, especially to make such a huge pot of it.  But he did remember her saying it could also be eaten cold after it had been cooked and all.  So that was why she had made it.

 

"...If it's not too much trouble, I wouldn't mind a small meal to take home with me."

 

"Really?  Okay, j-just wait there for a second."

 

Cyclonus finished getting on his shoes as he heard Tailgate in the kitchen making him a small meal for him to take back.  He wasn't used to having leftovers, always making or buying just enough for himself to eat in one sitting.

 

To be quite honest, other than his own cooking, he had only been comfortable eating packaged or frozen food.  Tailgate was the first person whose cooking he had ever tasted in a long time.

 

"Here you go," She came back with one of the Chinese food containers they put their food in when they delivered, "I-If you do microwave it, it should only need a minute.  A-And don't forget to cover it so it doesn't make a mess!"

 

"...Thank you."  Hmph.  Getting a lunch to take for work?  It was almost as if they were a married couple from the 50s.

 

"O-Oh, and if you want to come over for dinner anytime, I-I usually make extra."

 

"... Do you usually make... so much extra food?"

 

"Huh?" She looked at him curiously, watching him as he stood over her.

 

"I've noticed you have a lot of leftovers.  Much of it is frozen, but there are many containers like this one," he held up his take home meal, "in the fridge when I went to get a soda.  You're usually cooking a lot, so you're not eating all your leftovers right away."

 

"W-What are you saying?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Why-?"

 

"Tailgate, why do you always make more that you need?"

 

Once he said it, he suddenly wished he could take it back.  What was he doing?  Tailgate was kind enough to make him hot meals and even making him lunches.  What the hell was he doing questioning her life choices?

 

But it was still something that had been bothering him for a while now.  While both he and Tailgate were financially stable, even he had to still worry about money cost for food and all.  And for someone like her to just make all this food with only herself to feed.

 

"I..." Tailgate looked down, squeezing her hands together as if to think, "I... I just thought-"

 

She looked to him, surprising him with a smile on her face.

 

"I... I just like to make extra.  M-My friends used to come over a lot and I would always make extra.  Then my boyfriends... and I don't know why, but I just keep making extra.  I guess just in case someone came by unexpectedly.  So that if they were hungry, I would have plenty to offer."

 

Cyclonus couldn't say anything.  It... That was the most childish and idiotic reason he had ever heard.  She makes extra in case someone comes by for a free meal?  She would waste food and time doing all that for someone who may never pay it back?

 

But... But she would always invite him over for dinner.  And she would always have it cooking by the time he said yes and came over.  Was... she just being prepared?

 

"Do you... get company that often?"

 

"N-...No.  My friends are busy nowadays with their lives and all.  A-And I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, so..."

 

"You just have a lot of leftovers?"

 

"Y-Yeah... I mean, I never have to worry about lunch for work!  T-Though it does take a lot to store all the leftovers."

 

Cyclonus hesitated for a moment.  He turned to look at the door before looking back at Tailgate again.

 

"If it's... alright with you..."

 

"Huh?"

 

"If you're not against it, I wouldn't mind joining you for dinner more often... if you wouldn't mind the company."

 

It was as if Tailgate had been told she had won the Lottery for life.  Her face turned from confusion to utter happiness so fast that Cyclonus thought she might have been bipolar for a second there.

 

"Y-You'd want to eat with me?!"

 

"Y-Yes... Your food is much better than what I eat most days."

 

"T-That's... wow, I've n-never been complimented on my cooking.  B-But s-sure, you can come over for dinner whenever you like!  Do-Do you like any cuisine in particular?  I-I don't mind trying new recipes o-o-or b-buying-"

 

"Miss Tailgate," Cyclonus reached up to rub his forehead.  Primus, he really didn't like it when she started rambling like that - always caused a headache, "Your normal cooking is fine.  I will eat whatever you make."

 

"O-Oh... okay... s-so, will you be back tomorrow for dinner?"

 

He thought about it for a moment.  True, he did need to make a longer delivery tomorrow, but he slept enough that losing an extra two hours wouldn't hurt.

 

"Of course."

 

"G-Great!  I-I'll make some lasagna!"

 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at 7."

 

"O-Okay.  I-I'll set up a plate for you."

 

"Good night, Miss Tailgate."

 

"Goodnight, Mr. Cyclonus!"

 

Shutting the door behind him, Cyclonus could still hear the woman squealing in delight.  Was having company over for dinner really that much of a deal to her?

 

But then he recalled his own dinners before he met Miss Tailgate.  It was a quiet and forgetful moment.  There was no happiness or joy to it, simply a need to supply his body with food.

 

He could stand the silence, but not her.  No, Miss Tailgate loved the company.  She loved talking and interacting with others.  That was what she needed in her life... and he didn't mind being that company.

 

The good thing of it was that Cyclonus would get hot meals out of it.

 

But then she would start making his lunches for him out of those leftovers.  Just like the one in his hand.

 

This would take a lot of getting used to.

 

END


End file.
